Charisma Doll
by Red'Ocean
Summary: Publik mengenalnya sebagai Hero Jaejoong. Seorang penyanyi pendatang baru yang menjadi fenomenal dalam dunia showbiz Korea. Namun, tak ada satupun yang tahu tentang identitas asli sang idola. Siapa sebenarnya sosok Hero?/Pair: YunJae/Warn: Genderswitch! [REMAKE]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : All cast in this fic are ****NOT MINE****.**

**Charisma Doll ****belong to**** Kurahashi Erika-sensei.**

**Warn : Gender Switch, OOC, newbie, typo(s).**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai **_**warning**_** yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan **_**fanfic**_** ini dengan tertib. Terima kasih.**

"Kyaaa, itu Hero!"

"Akhir-akhir ini lagunya sering diputar ya?"

"Langsung peringkat dua setelah debut dua bulan lalu."

"Kemampuan menyanyinya oke sih, katanya dia belajar di Amerika."

"Kudengar umurnya juga baru 15 tahun. Hyaaa, masih muda banget!"

Pekikan serta kasak-kusuk memenuhi salah satu jalanan sibuk di kota Seoul. Pasalnya, sebuah layar _screen_ berukuran cukup besar kini tengah menampilkan video kilp seorang artis yang dikenal publik sebagai Hero Jaejoong. Tak sedikit dari para pejalan kaki yang bahkan menyempatkan diri mereka untuk berhenti. Mereka seakan terbius dengan karisma serta alunan merdu dari suara sang _rookie_ yang cukup fenomenal ini. Fenomenal? Ya, hal itu disebabkan karena. . .

"Dia benar-benar keren. Aku yakin dia pasti cowok."

"Tidak, menurutku dia itu cewek. Lihat saja wajahnya yang cantik dan kulitnya yang mulus."

"Mana ada cewek yang suaranya bisa sedalam dan senge-_bass_ ini. 100% dia itu pasti cowok."

Benar. Selain identitas serta kemampuan menyanyinya yang menakjubkan, tak ada satu pun publik yang mengetahui jenis kelamin penyanyi ini. Suatu taktik promosi yang terbilang unik dan memicu rasa penasaran publik. Namun itulah dunia _showbiz_. Semakin kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, publik pun akan semakin dibuat haus akan informasi.

"Sebagai orang yang namanya sama, bagaimana menurutmu Jae?"

Seorang gadis remaja berusia 17 tahun dengan seragam sekolah yang masih ia kenakan pun menoleh saat namanya disebutkan. Gadis itu memiliki paras yang terbilang sangat cantik bagai boneka. Rambut hitamnya yang lurus hingga mencapai pinggul itu pun bergerak ketika ia menoleh. Dipandanginya sang sahabat sejenak dengan mata bulat besarnya seolah berpikir. "Umm, bagaimana ya? Kalau menurutku sih dia itu cowok."

Kapan ke Amerika-nya? Dan lagi, memangnya wajahku terlihat kekanak-kanakan sekali apa? Begini-begini 'kan umurku sudah 17 tahun.

Gadis bertubuh mungil dan sedikit lebih pendek di sampingnya menaikkan satu alis. Sama halnya dengan Jaejoong, ia pun masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. "Alasan?"

"Soalnya—" Jaejoong memberikan jeda pada ucapannya. Dahinya tampak berkerut seperti tengah berpikir keras. Bahkan satu tangannya pun ia bawa kedekat dagu untuk melengkapi pose berpikir ala detektif conan. Sahabat Jaejoong, atau kita sebut saja Junsu yang kini berdiri disebelahnya entah kenapa jadi ikutan tegang. "Perasaanku bilang begitu sih, hehe." Mendengar jawaban Jaejoong yang terkesan bercanda membuat Junsu seketika _sweatdrop_. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau Jaejoong akan memberi jawaban semacam ini. Hanya saja. . .

"Kau ini. . ." keluhnya tak habis pikir.

'Berikutnya, sambutlah artis yang album 'Mirotic'-nya menembus penjualan sejuta keping. Dong Bang Shin Ki!'

"Ah, itu Yunho U-know." Tunjuk Junsu pada layar _screen_ saat seorang remaja lelaki tampil. Di samping remaja itu juga terlihat dua _member_ DBSK yang lain, yakni Micky Yoochun dan Max Changmin.

'Halo.' Sapa Yunho ramah ke arah kamera. Yoochun dan Changmin pun mengikuti gestur sang _leader_ sambil tersenyum. "Kyaaa! Itu Yoochun oppa dan Changmin! Mereka _cute_ banget!" teriak Junsu heboh begitu melihat senyum casanova ala Yoochun. Semenjak _boyband_ ini memulai debutnya, ia langsung jatuh cinta pada suara mereka. Lebih khususnya lagi suara Yoochun. Menurutnya, suara remaja itu terdengar seksi seakan dapat menggelitik telinga.

"Tak disangka Yunho yang sekelas dengan kita ini begitu populer ya, Joongie. Jadi bangga deh!"

"Ah, aku suka dia! Di tv dan di sekolah dia sama sih." Ujar Jaejoong tiba-tiba dengan nada riang.

'Yunho-ssi, kau begitu populer dikalangan remaja. Menurutmu apa daya tarik yang ada pada dirimu?'

'Hmm, kedipan ini. Aku tak bisa melakukannya selama 17 tahun, sampai kulatih khusus.' Yunho tampak mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah kamera. Seolah tengah menunjukkan hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini.

"Haha, iya benar! Di kelas dia latihan sambil lihat kaca dan berseru 'Yo artis!' begitu." Seru Jaejoong sambil cekikikan sendiri. Ia tidak mungkin bisa lupa. Remaja lelaki itu kerap mencoba berkedip di depan kaca kecil yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. "Yunho kayaknya kocak juga. Cocok jadi artis—ah sebentar!" Jaejoong merogoh kantung roknya saat merasakan sesuatu bergetar dari dalam sana. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan sebuah ponsel berwarna putih dengan gantungan Hello Kitty sebagai hiasan. Gadis cantik itu menyentuh layar _gadget_-nya dengan lihai dan langsung meringis begitu melihat pesan yang tertera dilayar.

'Cepat pulang dalam lima menit. Telat semenit kubunuh.'

"Dari pacar?" tanya Junsu yang dibalas Jaejoong dengan gelengan cepat.

"Dari ortu."

"Maaf aku harus pulang. Besok aku berangkat bareng pacarku, sampai jumpa besok Suie!" seru Jaejoong sambil berlalu pergi.

"EH? Kau beneran punya pacar?!" pekik Junsu terkejut yang tentu saja sudah tak dapat didengar lagi oleh Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dibilang suka oleh anak cowok paling beken dari kelas reguler? Apa maksudnya?"

"Eomma, Hyunjoong itu cowok yang oke banget. Sulit dapetin dia karena persaingannya ketat!" protes Jaejoong pada seorang wanita yang duduk dihadapannya. Secara fisik penampilan wanita itu sangat cantik. Dengan kacamata ber-_frame_ putih serta setelan blazer dan syal yang membalut tubuh langsingnya. Kim Heechul, nama wanita itu kini tengah memainkan segelas wine yang berada ditangan kanannya. Meski usianya hampir menginjak kepala empat, namun tak ada satu kerutan pun yang terlihat diwajah bening itu.

Jaejoong terdiam. Nampaknya tengah menunggu respon sang eomma. Namun apa daya, yang sang eomma lakukan hanya kembali menyesap wine miliknya seakan tak tertarik dengan pernyataan yang dicetuskan Jaejoong barusan. Melihat itu Jaejoong meradang, dengan tenaga yang tak bisa dibilang lemah itu ia pun menggebrak meja dihadapannya. "Cowok seperti dia memilihku lho! Aku boleh sedikit pede 'kan?!" geramnya kesal. "Lagipula, mau sampai kapan eomma akan membuatku menyanyi dengan penampilan seperti itu?!" Tunjuk Jaejoong pada sebuah sampul majalah yang menampilkan sosok seorang Hero Jaejoong dalam balutan busana pria yang ada dimeja Heechul.

GREP!

Secara tiba-tiba Heechul mencengkram dagu Jaejoong. Tidak terlalu kuat, tidak juga terlalu lemah. Namun cukup untuk membuat amarah Jaejoong mereda dan berganti menjadi raut keterkejutan. "Kau puteri eomma. Mantan _runner-up miss_ Korea. Sudah tentu cantik, itu keturunan." Ucap Heechul sambil menyeringai. Melalui isyarat mata, ia pun memberi perintah pada _hair stylish_ yang saat itu telah berdiri di belakang Jaejoong tanpa sang puteri sadari. Bibir _cherry_ Jaejoong tampak mengerucut dan siap untuk melemparkan protes, namun sebelum itu terjadi, sebuah tangan dari _hair stylish_ tiba-tiba mencengkram bahu sang puteri dan memakaikannya sebuah wig pendek.

"Tenar di dunia artis, beda dengan tenar di dunia sekolah." Gumam Heechul saat para penata rias mulai menyeret Jaejoong untuk duduk dan memberikan _make-up_ pada wajahnya. "Anak berwajah cantik ada banyak. Tapi bagi seorang artis, karisma adalah nyawanya."

Heechul mendudukkan diri kembali dikursi empuknya. Kedua tangannya ia silangkan di depan dada dengan pose ala bos. Ia melirik Jaejoong dari ekor matanya ketika para _make-up_ artisnya tengah memberi polesan tipis diwajah mulus Jaejoong. "Wajah cantik dan bisa menyanyi saja tidak cukup. Ini bukan soal kecantikan atau apapun, anak yang biasa saja pun bisa terkenal sih. Wajah yang punya cita rasa atau familiar, daya tarik kuat yang membuat banyak orang terpaku dan memperhatikan. Itulah yang disebut karisma." Tandasnya saat Jaejoong telah selesai dimake-up. Kini yang berdiri dihadapannya bukan lagi sosok seorang Kim Jaejoong, melainkan Hero Jaejoong. Sang solois yang namanya tengah menjadi buah bibir dimasyarakat dan dunia _showbiz_ Korea.

"Jadi, aku akan terus begini?" tanya Jaejoong tidak terima.

"Hihihi, selama kau populer lho ya." Jawab Heechul sambil menyembunyikan tawanya dibalik punggung tangan. "Tak disangka lagu Hero jadi peringkat dua di-_chart music_. Penggemar Hero dari mulai anak-anak sampai dewasa. Lelaki perempuan sama banyaknya."

Mendengar kalimat Heechul air muka Jaejoong tiba-tiba sedikit berubah. "Eomma. . . tidak mengharapkan sesuatu dariku ya?"

Mendengar nada sedih dari bibir sang puteri membuat ibu satu anak ini secara tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Jaejoong. Dicubitnya kedua pipi sang puteri gemas sebelum kemudian memeluknya erat. Sambil tertawa kecil, Heechul pun bergumam, "Aigooo, sedang puber ya. Joongie hebat kok, cantik, jago nyanyi lagi. Makanya eomma ingin menjadikanmu bintang yang bersinar. Ini namanya cinta orang tua!" serunya yang membuat Jaejoong memutar bola mata. Apa iya ini yang disebut cinta orang tua? Tidak salah? Bantinnya seraya menghela napas. Entah kenapa, ia merasa seperti sedang berada dalam sebuah drama penyiksaan ibu terhadap anak tiri.

Well, ibunya tak akan dijuluki ibu tiri cinderella tanpa sebab bukan?

"Ingat saja, anak bukan boneka orang tua. Akan kukerahkan seluruh kemampuanku. Kalau itu gagal, aku akan berhenti." Ujar Jaejoong ketika Heechul melepas pelukannya. Sinar matanya yang kala itu tertutupi oleh kontak lens berwarna biru terlihat menantang dan penuh akan keyakinan. "Aku akan memutuskan masa depanku sendiri!" Serunya dengan suara _bass_ khas Hero sambil berlalu pergi untuk berganti kostum.

"Kereeen, nona memang hebat!" Kagum salah satu staff manajemen Heechul yang berdiri di sampingnya. Heechul pun hanya mendengus arogan dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada punggung Jaejoong. Dilihatnya sosok sang puteri yang perlahan mulai menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Ya 'kan? Walau dia puteriku, dia tak akan berhasil jika tidak memiliki 5 syarat untuk bertahan hidup."

Kemampuan menyanyi, kepercayaan diri, rasa eksistensi, penuh perasaan, kemudian. . .

Tahan banting.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aah, jam pertama sudah mulai ya." Gumam seorang remaja lelaki dengan tas yang ia sampirkan di atas punggung. Dilihatnya barisan loker para siswa-siswi sekolah Toho dan mencari loker pribadinya. Mata musangnya yang tajam menelusuri tiap nomor yang tertera pada sisi loker.

Bukan, bukan, bukan— ah, ini dia yang kucari, gumamnya dalam hati saat menemukan loker dengan nomor seri 77. Yunho mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari dalam saku celananya untuk membuka loker. Tak butuh waktu lama, loker tersebut pun terbuka. Menampakkan setumpuk surat yang didominasi oleh amplop berwarna pink.

"Hoo, akhir-akhir ini semuanya surat fans ya, bukan surat cinta. Tapi senang sih." Gumamnya sambil menutup kembali pintu loker pribadinya dan beranjak menuju kelas seni. Ya, SMA Toho terbagi menjadi dua kelas. Yang satu kelas reguler dimana berisikan murid-murid biasa yang mempelajari pelajaran pada normalnya. Sementara yang satu lagi adalah kelas seni. Sebuah kelas khusus yang berisikan para murid yang memiliki ketertarikan di dunia seni seperti musik, lukis, akting, dan lain-lain sebagainya. Peraturannya? Tentu saja sedikit berbeda. Biasanya karena tuntutan pekerjaan, pihak sekolah akan sedikit memberi kelonggaran pada murid kelas seni dalam hal belajar. Seperti misalnya, mereka diperbolehkan mengikuti ujian susulan jika jadwal mereka saat itu bentrok dengan pekerjaan. Atau cuti untuk sementara waktu. Dalam hal penampilan pun, pihak sekolah memperbolehkan murid kelas seni untuk mengecat rambut mereka. Namun, setelah menandatangani perjanjian tertentu yang berisikan sampai berapa lama tenggat waktu mereka mengecat rambut dan untuk kepentingan apa itu dilakukan. Intinya, meskipun mereka diberikan kelonggaran, tapi mereka tetaplah tidak dibebaskan sepenuhnya.

Satu alis Yunho terangkat elegan begitu kaki panjangnya menapaki tangga yang akan membawanya pada kelas seni. Sebenarnya bukan ornamen tangga yang menarik perhatiannya, melainkan pemandangan diujung tangga sana. Dimana seorang siswi yang ia kenali dari kelasnya tengah berciuman dengan seorang siswa dari kelas reguler. Yunho dapat dengan mudah mengenali hal itu karena warna pada garis blazer mereka yang berbeda. Untuk kelas reguler, terdapat dua garis biru pada pergelangan tangannya. Sementara garis merah untuk kelas seni, seperti yang saat ini tengah ia kenakan.

Jaejoong nampak mulai terlarut dalam ciumannya dengan Hyunjoong ketika sosok Yunho muncul di ujung anak tangga. Jari telunjuk dan tengahnya teracung seolah memberi gestur _'piece'_ kepada dua insan itu. Malu karena merasa telah tertangkap basah, ia pun segera mendorong Hyunjoong menjauh untuk memutuskan ciuman mereka. Wajah putihnya kala itu terlihat sangat merah bak kepiting rebus siap santap. Bahkan warna merah itu menjalar hingga ketelinga begitu menyadari teman satu kelasnya sukses memergoki ia tengah berciuman mesra ditangga sekolah. Apa yang akan Yunho katakan nanti pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain? Rasanya detik itu juga Jaejoong sangat ingin menenggelamkan dirinya hidup-hidup ketengah palung terdalam.

"Yang tadi maaf ya mengganggu." Kata Yunho sambil meringis. Kini keduanya tengah berada dikoridor samping kelas untuk menunggu jam pelajaran pertama yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir.

"Memang mengganggu!" ketus Jaejoong berlagak marah. Diliriknya Yunho melalui ekor matanya untuk melihat reaksi remaja tampan itu. Yunho tampak menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum bersalah. Melihat itu Jaejoong pun langsung mengubah ekspresi marahnya menjadi tawa. Punggung tangannya ia bawa untuk menutupi tawa kecil yang lolos dari bibir _cherry_-nya kala itu. "Aku bercanda. Asal kau tidak macam-macam dan membocorkan hal ini kepada siapapun okey?" Dengan gestur ala seorang tentara kepada komandannya, Yunho pun memberi hormat. _"Yes ma'am."_

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kau sudah lama absen nih. Makin sibuk ya?"

"Yang tersibuk yang pernah kujalani semenjak akhir 3 SMP." Jelas Yunho sambil bertopang dagu dengan punggung yang ia sandarkan pada dinding koridor. "Kim Jaejoong. . . kita baru kali ini sekelas 'kan? Apalagi baru 3 bulan, tapi kok sudah akrab?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba dengan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dihadapan Jaejoong.

Mendengar itu Jaejoong pun hanya tersenyum lebar. "Hmm, habis aku biasa melihatmu di tv sih." Gumamnya ringan.

"Pernah ada yang bilang kau mirip Hero si penyanyi?" Seketika itu pula senyum diwajah Jaejoong pun lenyap. Ekspresi gadis cantik itu langsung terganti dengan raut datar dan tak terbaca. Namun Yunho sepertinya tak menyadari hal ini.

"Tidak." Jawabnya dingin tanpa menoleh kearah Yunho.

"Gitu, aku juga belum pernah ketemu dia sih. Tapi aku penasaran." Ucap Yunho yang membuat sinar mata Jaejoong berubah.

Oh iya ya, kalau dipikir-pikir aku memang belum pernah kerja bareng Yunho.

"Apa dia cowok? Suaranya oke banget. Suara ajaib yang entah itu suara cowok, cewek, atau anak-anak. Dengar lagunya aku jadi terhanyut." Ungkap Yunho dengan wajah teduh. Terlihat jelas sekali remaja ini begitu penasaran akan sosok Hero. Sang _rookie_ yang namanya tengah menjadi buah bibir.

"Aku. . . lebih suka Yunho. Sekarang Yunho jauh lebih keren." Kata Jaejoong lirih. Namun hal itu cukup untuk membuat Yunho terkejut dan menoleh kearahnya.

Tunggu, yang tadi itu kenapa terdengar seperti—

Seakan baru sadar akan apa yang ia ucapkan, Jaejoong pun refleks membekap mulutnya. Mata bulat besarnya melirik wajah kecil Yunho takut-takut.

Ga—wat, rutuknya membatin.

**TBC**

**Terima kasih telah membaca, review? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : All cast in this fic are ****NOT MINE****.**

**Charisma Doll ****belong to**** Kurahashi Erika-sensei.**

**Warn : Gender Switch, OOC, newbie, typo(s).**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai **_**warning**_** yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan **_**fanfic**_** ini dengan tertib. Terima kasih.**

Keheningan kini melanda kedua insan itu. Baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho tampak tak ada yang bergerak dari posisi masing-masing. Keduanya seakan masih berkutat dengan berbagai macam pemikiran yang berkeliaran diotak mereka. Dalam hati Jaejoong merutuki apa yang barusan ia katakan. Diliriknya Yunho takut-takut melalui ekor matanya. Namun nihil, ekspresi Yunho kala itu benar-benar kosong dan tak terbaca. Sekarang apa yang akan Yunho pikirkan terhadapnya?

Dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberanian, Jaejoong pun akhirnya memilih untuk mengklarifikasi kalimat yang tadi ia ucapkan. "Uhm, Yunho. . . ini bukan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku, aku hanya—" Gadis cantik itu menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Hm, gugup mungkin.

Aish, ternyata tidak semudah apa yang kubayangkan.

Jaejoong mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Setelah merasa cukup tenang, Jaejoong pun kembali memberanikan diri untuk menatap Yunho. Tepat ke arah mata musangnya.

Tangan kanannya perlahan bergerak menuju saku roknya untuk merogoh sesuatu. Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, Jaejoong pun langsung mengeluarkannya. Dibawanya benda persegi itu kehadapan Yunho yang seketika membuat sang idola membelalak tidak percaya.

"Itu. . ."

Senyum canggung menghiasi wajah Jaejoong. "Yah, seperti yang kau lihat." Yunho benar-benar terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka Jaejoong memiliki benda itu. Sebuah kartu. Namun bukan sekedar kartu biasa. Kartu berwarna merah mengkilap itu adalah simbol keanggotaan dari _fandom_ resmi untuk DBSK, _boyband_ yang dipimpinnya. "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi— hhh apa boleh buat deh."

"Asal kau tahu saja ya, ini adalah jimatku. Kim Jaejoong, _member_ cassiopeia nomor 04444. Bagus 'kan?" Tanyanya sambil melempar senyum manis ke arah Yunho.

Yunho berkedip beberapa kali. Nampaknya masih kurang menangkap situasi yang tengah berlangsung. "Ah, aku. . . kurang paham." Jawabnya ragu. "Bagimu, aku ini apa?"

"Guru." Tukas Jaejoong singkat dan tegas.

"Guru?" ulang Yunho tak mengerti.

"Yup!"

Yunho tak bisa menahan tawanya saat Jaejoong mengangguk dengan antusias. Entah kenapa ekspresi gadis itu terlihat sangat manis dimatanya. "Haha, mau jadi penyanyi ya?"

"Begitulah." Jawab Jaejoong sambil melakukan pose _'peace'_ yang membuat senyum diwajah Yunho kian melebar.

"Aku ini masih pendatang baru lho." Ujar Yunho memberi alasan. Keduanya seakan lupa dengan situasi mereka sebelumnya. Yang mereka tahu, saat ini mereka sangat menikmati kehadiran masing-masing.

"Itu—" Jaejoong tak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat mendadak pintu geser kelas mereka terbuka.

"Kalian! Pantas dikoridor daritadi berisik!" Baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong sama-sama meringis ketika mendengar omelan dari guru mereka. Bagai anak kecil yang habis tertangkap basah karena kebanyakan membeli permen, keduanya pun hanya memasang cengiran diwajah masing-masing.

"Ah, itu Yunho!"

"Jaejoong juga ada, kalian kenapa tidak masuk daritadi?"

Seruan dari teman-teman sekelas mereka hanya ditanggapi santai oleh keduanya. Yunho membalasnya dengan mengedipkan sebelah mata sambil mengucapkan 'halo'. Yang tentu saja langsung membuat para siswi _blushing_ parah dan berteriak histeris. Sementara Jaejoong hanya memeletkan lidah sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nah di sini nih. Sekolahnya Yunho U-know." Ujar seorang wartawan yang tengah memegangi kamera. Diarahkan kameranya tersebut pada sebuah plang bertuliskan _'Toho Senior School'_ disalah satu dinding.

"Tunggu apalagi, ayo cepat kita masuk!" Seru teman sejawatnya dengan wajah sumringah. Mereka tentunya tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan berita terbaru dari sang idola yang tengah naik daun itu.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Jaejoong kembali menghela napas. Diliriknya jam tangan Hello Kitty berwarna putih yang tersampir dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Jam empat sore. Sudah lewat 30 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Apa yang terjadi? Setahunya Hyunjoong tidak pernah setelat ini. Apa mungkin kekasihnya itu lupa?

"Ponselnya juga tidak aktif." Gumam Jaejoong lesu saat ia mencoba untuk menghubungi Hyunjoong. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa lebih baik aku langsung menghampiri ke kelasnya saja ya? Pikir gadis itu.

Di tengah pergulatan batin yang tengah ia rasakan, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Yo! Menunggu seseorang?" Yunho. Ternyata remaja tampan itu yang menepuknya.

Jaejoong mengulum senyum. "Ya, pacarku. Ditelepon juga nggak diangkat." Yunho mengambil tempat duduk di samping Jaejoong. Keduanya kini duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang menghadap ke arah air mancur. Biasanya taman ini akan ramai oleh para murid yang berpacaran. Selain karena pemandangan taman ini yang begitu indah, suasananya pun juga sejuk dan menyenangkan. Bunga berwarna-warni yang kebanyakan didominasi oleh mawar, serta semacam gapura kecil yang dibentuk dari semak hijau. Namun berhubung waktu sekolah sudah lama berlalu, jadilah hanya mereka berdua saja yang tinggal.

"Ah, Hyunjoong ya. Waktu kelas 1 SMP aku pernah sekelas sama dia." Gumam Yunho sambil bertopang dagu. "Jujur saja, kalian itu _couple_ yang tak diduga-duga."

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Jaejoong merasa tersinggung. Perempatan siku-siku mulai muncul didahinya saat mendengar komentar Yunho barusan.

"Habis, kebanyakan cewek Hyunjoong beda tipe denganmu sih."

"Kebanyakan?" Seberapa banyak? Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati. Entah kenapa seperti ada sesuatu yang keras menghantam dirinya.

Yunho segera membekap mulutnya sendiri. "Ah maaf, lupakan saja." Ralat Yunho cepat. Remaja yang tengah naik daun itu sedikit meringis ketika sadar apa yang baru ia katakan.

"Tidak apa, aku tahu dia beken di kelas reguler kok." Balas Jaejoong seolah menyadari rasa tidak enak yang Yunho rasakan. "Aku saja kaget waktu dia menembakku, haha." Palsu. Yunho tahu dengan baik bahwa Jaejoong kini tengah berakting. Tawa dan senyumnya saat itu terkesan hambar dan dipaksakan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yunho ketika sadar perhatian Jaejoong tak lagi fokus ke arahnya. Bahkan air mukanya juga berubah drastis. Namun gadis itu tak menjawab. Ia hanya diam dan menatap kosong pada sebuah objek yang kini menyedot seluruh perhatiannya. Keadaan ini tak pelak membuat Yunho semakin curiga. Remaja tampan itu pun akhirnya menoleh ke arah yang sama dengan Jaejoong.

Aah, itu rupanya. Sekarang Yunho paham kenapa Jaejoong bersikap aneh seperti tadi. Jelas saja, gadis mana yang tidak akan terkejut jika melihat kekasihnya tengah menggendong gadis lain dengan amat mesra. Yunho melirik Jaejoong dari ekor matanya, kedua tangan gadis itu terkepal kuat. Kentara sekali kalau ia tengah menahan amarah yang luar biasa. Sedikit banyak Yunho merasa ikut bersimpati. Ia memang belum lama mengenal Jaejoong, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak ingin melihat gadis Kim itu terluka dan bersedih seperti ini. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya ingin melindungi Jaejoong dan membuat senyum indahnya tetap merekah.

"Ahaha, pelan-pelan oppa~ nanti kalau jatuh bagaimana?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau jatuh aku akan menangkapmu."

"Ihh oppa gombal!" tawa Hyunjoong langsung terhenti begitu melihat sosok Jaejoong yang berdiri menatapnya. Menelan ludah gugup, ia pun refleks menurunkan gadis yang berada dipunggungnya.

"Aish, oppa!" protes gadis itu ketika bokongnya menyentuh tanah. Dijatuhkan dari tempat yang cukup tinggi tanpa persiapan apapun tentunya bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

Tanpa mempedulikan protesan gadis itu, Hyunjoong pun berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. Keringat dingin tampak mengalir menuruni pelipisnya kala melihat tatajam tajam serta aura membunuh yang Jaejoong tujukan ke arahnya. Dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya, Hyunjoong mencoba memberi alasan. Ia tidak tahu apakah ini akan berjalan lancar atau tidak. Jujur saja, selama satu minggu berpacaran dengan Jaejoong baru kali ini ia melihat Jaejoong marah. Dan ternyata Jaejoong yang marah amat menyeramkan. Tidak, menyeramkan bukan kata yang tepat. Mengerikan. Ya, mungkin hanya satu kata itulah yang paling cocok mendeskripsikan seorang Kim Jaejoong yang tengah murka.

"Emm, Jae. Ini bukan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan." Ucap Hyunjoong hati-hati. Takut sedikit saja salah kata ia akan mendapat hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan?" Balas Jaejoong dengan nada yang bahkan lebih dingin dari es di Antartika. Seketika Hyunjoong merinding saat mendengar nada yang tergolong sadis itu. Ia seperti dapat melihat dua tanduk iblis yang muncul dikepala Jaejoong.

Hyunjoong menahan napas. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang suasana disekitar mereka jadi lebih dingin dan mencekam. "Apapun yang kau pikirkan saat ini, yang jelas ini bukanlah perselingkuhan."

"Oh ya?" Desis Jaejoong tidak percaya. Kedua rahangnya tampak mengeras karena tekanan yang ia berikan.

"Dengar dulu Jae. Aku— Aku suka Hero si penyanyi itu. Kau agak mirip dia, namamu juga sama. Makanya aku tertarik. Tapi setelah mengobrol denganmu, semuanya benar-benar berbeda. Kau dan Hero, kalian memang secara fisik sama, tapi sifat kalian amat berbeda. Aku minta maaf Jae, sungguh aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah berpacaran." Jelas Hyunjoong memberikan alasan. Sementara itu, Jaejoong hanya terdiam membatu. Setiap kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Hyunjoong bagaikan anak panah yang menusuk jantungnya. Sakit, rasanya sangat sakit. Bahkan meskipun ia menekan kuat dadanya rasa sakit itu masih berbekas di sana.

Padahal waktu dia menembakku, aku sangat senang karena dia menyukai aku sebagai diriku. Tapi ternyata. . .

Yang dia sukai bukanlah aku, tapi Hero.

"Ah, itu dia!" seru dua orang wartawan yang berlari ke arah Yunho. Seorang wartawan terlihat membawa kamera dibahunya sementara satunya lagi membawa sebuah mic.

Melihat para wartawan yang berlari ke arahnya, sebuah ide nista pun terlintas dipikiran Yunho. Remaja tampan itu berdiri dari kursinya, dengan pelan ia menepuk bahu Jaejoong. _"It's show time."_ Bisiknya sambil berkedip. Sedangkan Jaejoong yang menatapnya hanya memasang wajah tak mengerti.

"Tunggu Hyunjoong!" Seru Yunho begitu melihat sosok Hyunjoong yang berniat berbalik pergi. "Jadilah temanku untuk kali ini saja."

"Selamat sore Yunho-ssi, kami dari acara 'intip bintang' stasiun ***. Kini kami sedang membuat liputan khusus tentang kehidupan para bintang idola— ah, apakah itu teman-temanmu?"

"Yup! Halo, ini teman sekelasku." Sambut Yunho ramah dengan senyum khas idola. Satu tangannya merangkul bahu Hyunjoong seakan menegaskan bahwa mereka adalah teman. Tak lupa aura _blink-blink_ yang entah datang darimana menjadi _background_ mereka berdua.

"Asal kalian tahu saja, Kim Hyunjoong ini sedikit payah. Dia mendekati gadis lalu mencampakkannya begitu saja. Dikesempatan kali ini kuperingatkan para siswi agar lebih berhati-hati padanya." Mendengar celotehan Yunho yang terkesan blak-blakan itu sontak membuat mata Hyunjoong melebar sempurna.

"Ah, anu—" sela sang wartawan karena kalimat Yunho yang melenceng dari topik. Namun Yunho tak mengindahkannya dan terus berbicara. "Yak, selesai! Yang tadi tolong jangan di-_cut_!" Serunya sambil menunjuk kamera dan mendepak Hyunjoong ke samping. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku menolak wawancara di sekolah dan di rumah. Jadi, cukup sekian." Jelas Yunho tegas. Senyum khas idola yang sempat ia tunjukkan di kamera seketika lenyap tergantikan oleh raut wajah dingin dan serius.

Dari kejauhan tiba-tiba seorang staff sekolah datang menghampiri. "Maaf, kalian dari stasiun tv mana? Dilarang mengambil gambar dan wawancara di sini tanpa izin." Terangnya yang langsung membuat wajah kedua wartawan itu pias. Dengan paniknya, mereka pun segera berlari keluar gerbang. Disisi lain keadaan Hyunjoong tak jauh berbeda. Remaja itu telah pundung dipojokan sejak sesi 'wawancara' tadi berakhir. Ia tahu bahwa siaran ini adalah siaran nasional, itu berarti kesempatannya untuk dapat pacar akan sulit mulai saat ini.

Jaejoong? Jangan tanya, ekspresinya saat itu sudah tak tertebak lagi. Mata bulat besarnya terlihat berkaca-kaca seperti ingin menangis. Namun saat mengingat perkataan Hyunjoong padanya, niatan tersebut pun langsung buyar. Tak akan ia biarkan dirinya terlihat lemah dihadapan cowok brengsek yang telah menyakitinya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nih." Jaejoong hanya berkedip begitu Yunho menawarinya sekaleng minuman soda. _"Fight guts yeah!"_ Seru Yunho sambil tersenyum lebar. Kini mereka tengah berada di atap sekolah. Usai wawancara singkat tadi, Yunho pun segera menyeret Jaejoong ke sini. Jaejoong sendiri tak melawan. Sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya menurut saja apa kata Yunho. Meski batinnya sedikit lega karena aksi heroik Yunho barusan, tetap saja rasa kecewa itu masih ada.

Dengan pandangan _blank_, Jaejoong pun menerima kaleng dingin tersebut. "Terima kasih—" ujarnya singkat. "—dan minggir."

"AAH, apa-apaan kau?!" Yunho memandang Jaejoong ngeri saat gadis cantik itu mulai mengocok-ngocok kaleng soda yang berada ditangannya dengan kencang.

PSSSHH!

"Pengganti kembang api." Ucap Jaejoong seraya memejamkan mata. Ia terlihat begitu menikmati ketika butiran soda itu sedikit terpercik kearah wajahnya. "Ini pertama kalinya aku putus cinta." Sambungnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Huff! Dibilang seperti itu memang cukup menyakitkan sih. Tapi mulai besok aku akan bangkit lagi." Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Yunho. "Ini semua berkat kau, _thanks_ ya." Ucapnya lembut disertai senyum cerah yang terlihat begitu manis.

DEG!

Yunho membeku. Ia tidak menyangka Jaejoong bisa mengembangkan senyum seindah ini. Harus ia akui bahwa dirinya sempat terpana dengan senyuman gadis itu. Tanpa sadar Yunho memegang dadanya sendiri. Tepat dimana jantungnya kini berdetak kencang.

'Ini gawat.'

Dilain tempat, Heechul sedang menonton salah satu chanel televisi yang menayangkan wawancara singkat Yunho secara _live_.

"Jung Yunho." Gumamnya seraya bertopang dagu.

Wanita cantik itu kemudian menghela napas. "Nanti mereka akan lebih sering bertemu karena hal pekerjaan. Kalau terlalu akrab bisa sulit nih." Keluhnya saat melihat dua buah CD yang tergeletak di atas meja. CD pertama adalah CD dengan sampul wajah Hero Jaejoong, sementara yang satunya lagi adalah DBSK. "Fuuh, dasar Joongie. Kalian itu saingan tahu."

**TBC**

**Terima kasih telah membaca, review? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : All cast in this fic are ****NOT MINE****.**

**Charisma Doll ****belong to**** Kurahashi Erika-sensei.**

**Warn : Gender Switch, OOC, newbie, typo(s).**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai **_**warning**_** yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan **_**fanfic**_** ini dengan tertib. Terima kasih.**

"Hyunjoong benar-benar brengsek! Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa melakukan hal sekejam itu padamu Jae! Fuh, kalau sampai ketemu akan ku—" Jaejoong hanya bisa meringis ketika Junsu merutuk, mengancam dan mengeluarkan berbagai macam kata-kata sadis yang ditujukan untuk Hyunjoong. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya Junsu yang 'polos' bisa berbicara sekasar ini. Apa benar ini Junsu-nya? Dalam hati ia sedikit menyangsikan identitas gadis yang kini berdiri dihadapannya itu.

Ya, Jaejoong telah menceritakan semua masalahnya kepada Junsu. Dari mulai Hyunjoong yang menembaknya hingga mereka putus. Dan reaksi Junsu? Yah, seperti yang bisa kalian saksikan sekarang. "—dan kau! Kenapa baru menceritakan hal ini padaku?" tunjuk Junsu sambil terengah-engah tepat dihadapan hidung mancung Jaejoong. Melihat aura kemarahan Junsu, Jaejoong pun hanya bisa nyengir dan menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi. Junsu menghela napas, ekspresinya seketika berubah melembut saat memandang Jaejoong. "Tapi... kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanyanya khawatir.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Iya, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Kalau Hyunjoong cowok sempurna aku pasti akan syok. Tapi, cowok tipe main-main begitu tidak akan membuatku jatuh. Tenang saja~"

"Bagus! Itu baru Joongie yang kukenal!" seru Junsu yang membuat Jaejoong tertawa. "Oke, kalau gitu kita cari cowok yang lebih kece dari Hyunjoong!"

"Ya!" sahut Jaejoong ceria.

"Sudah hapus nomornya?"

"Sud— ck, sial aku lupa." Segera Jaejoong pun merogoh saku roknya. Begitu kunci ponsel terbuka, ia pun langsung disambut dengan _wallpaper_ bergambar Yunho yang tengah tersenyum ke arah kamera.

"Hoo..." gumaman Junsu yang ternyata sempat melihat wallpaper ponselnya seketika membuat wajah Jaejoong merona.

'Ups, gawat! Aku lupa ganti wallpapernya!'

"Joongie~" panggil Junsu dengan nada menggoda. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya paksa. Matilah aku, gumamnya dalam hati. "Walau kuakui dia lebih oke dari Hyunjoong, tapi anganmu itu terlalu tinggi."

"Bu-Bukan begitu, aku hanya suka lagunya itu saja!" Balas Jaejoong berusaha mengelak. "Lagian aku tidak akan pacaran sama artis."

"Oh ya? Tapi kalian 'kan sekelas. Kemungkinannya tetap ada lho..." goda Junsu mengompori.

"Tidak akan!" Sewot Jaejoong tak mau kalah. Sedangkan Junsu tetap memandangnya dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan oh-ya-aku-tak-percaya-tuh. Dan perdebatan keduanya pun terus berlanjut hingga mereka menuju kelas.

Baginya Hero memang seorang artis, tapi Kim Jaejoong tetaplah seorang gadis biasa. Lagipula... terlalu berbahaya menghadapi sejuta fans Yunho.

Membayangkannya saja aku sudah merinding.

**.**

**.**

**.**

** .**

Jaejoong tengah bersiap di ruang _make-up_ yang diperuntukan khusus untuknya. Gadis remaja itu memandang ke arah cermin. Dimana terdapat pantulan dirinya dalam sosok Hero. Mata bulat besar yang ditutupi oleh lensa kontak berwarna biru gelap itu tengah berkedip ke arahnya. Memperlihatkan bulu mata panjangnya yang lentik dan tebal. Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya yang sewarna bak cherry segar itu. Jemarinya yang ramping bergerak untuk menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut _blonde_ pendeknya yang dianggapnya mengganggu. Dijilatnya bibir merah merekah alami itu sekilas sebelum kemudian menyunggingkan senyum puas.

"Nah, _perfect_!"

Disaat remaja itu tengah mengagumi pantulan dirinya sendiri, tiba-tiba pintu ruang make-upnya menjeblak terbuka. Jaejoong mendelik tajam, seketika raut wajahnya berubah cemberut begitu melihat siapa yang membuka pintu. "Seunghyun-oppa, kau kebiasaan! Setidaknya ketuklah dulu sebelum masuk!" protesnya yang hanya ditanggapi decakan ringan dari pria berusia 27 tahun itu. Seakan telah terbiasa dengan omelan Jaejoong, Seunghyun pun dengan santai malah duduk disofa _single_ yang tersedia di sana. Pria tampan itu mengambil sepuntung rokok dari saku kemeja hitamnya dan tanpa ragu menyalakannya dihadapan Jaejoong. Melihat hal itu Jaejoong makin cemberut, bahkan kedua pipinya ia gembungkan.

Seunghyun adalah manajer pribadi sekaligus sepupu Jaejoong. Heechul memang sengaja menjadikan Seunghyun sebagai manajer merangkap pengawal pribadinya. Bagaimanapun dunia _showbiz_ Korea itu tidaklah mudah. Setiap hari pasti banyak saja _paparazzi_ yang ingin membongkar identitas Hero. Tak jarang mereka bahkan akan bertindak ekstrim hanya untuk mendapatkan informasi yang mereka inginkan. Artis yang identitasnya sudah jelas saja sering menjadi sasaran mereka, apalagi Jaejoong yang identitasnya sengaja disembunyikan.

Sebenarnya ada dua alasan mengapa Heechul memilih Seunghyun untuk menjaga Jaejoong. Selain karena Seunghyun adalah keluarga, kemampuan pria bermarga Choi itu juga tak bisa dianggap remeh. Ia menguasai empat beladiri sekaligus, yakni taekwondo, hapkido, karate dan tinju. Dan tampaknya semua alasan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Heechul mengambil Seunghyun sebagai _'bodyguard'_ pribadi sang puteri.

Meski dari segi usia keduanya terpaut cukup jauh, namun hal tersebut tetap tak menjadi penghalang bagi mereka untuk menjadi akrab. Yaah, kalau interaksi ini bisa dikatakan 'akrab' sih.

Seunghyun menghembuskan asap rokoknya pelan sebelum balik menatap Jaejoong. Ekspresinya kala itu tampak begitu datar. Namun hal tersebut tetap tak mengurangi kadar ketampanan yang dimiliki pria bersuara _low bass_ itu. Biasanya para gadis dan wanita yang ditatap oleh Seunghyun akan langsung merona dan nerves. Bahkan pernah waktu itu ada yang sampai pingsan karena tak tahan dengan tatapan yang (katanya) tajam namun seksi itu. Mengingat kenangan itu Jaejoong hanya bisa tertawa hambar. Mereka tidak tahu saja sifat jeleknya seperti apa.

"Semakin lama kau semakin mirip ibumu." Gerutu Seunghyun yang membuat Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. Ya iyalah mereka mirip, secara Jaejoong adalah anaknya, duh!

Jaejoong baru saja akan membalas ucapan Seunghyun, namun pria itu sudah lebih dulu menyelanya. "Kau tampak santai sekali. Bukankah ini pertama kalinya 'kalian' satu panggung?"

Dahi Jaejoong berkerut. Melihat reaksi Jaejoong yang terlihat bingung Seunghyun dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Heechul belum memberitahukan apapun kepadanya. Sepertinya ia sengaja, batinnya bergumam. "DBSK akan tampil satu panggung denganmu hari ini." Ucapnya singkat. Seketika bola mata Jaejoong langsung membelalak lebar mendengarnya.

DBSK? Itu berarti, dia akan bertemu Yunho di sini sebagai Hero?

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong menahan napas. Berbagai pemikiran mulai berkeliaran di otaknya. Seperti, apakah Yunho akan mengenalinya? Bagaimana reaksinya saat mereka bertemu? Apakah Yunho akan menganggapnya kawan atau lawan? Ugh, hanya memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepalanya serasa ingin pecah. Tapi disatu sisi ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang membuncah dihatinya kala memikirkan pertemuannya dengan Yunho. Tidak, jangan Jae. Kau baru putus dengan Hyunjoong, jangan berpikir ke sana dulu.

Yunho dan aku hanya teman, _just it!_ Tidak kurang tidak lebih. Jaejoong merapalkan kalimat itu dalam otaknya bagai mantera. Bagaimanapun saat ini ia adalah Hero. Jangan sampai ia bersikap seperti Kim Jaejoong. Bisa-bisa nanti Yunho malah curiga dan menilainya macam-macam. Tapi, mendengar ia akan satu panggung dengan Yunho cukup membuat kaget juga sih. "Hoi!" teguran Seunghyun seakan membawa Jaejoong kembali ke alam nyata. "Kau sudah disuruh keluar tuh."

Jaejoong mengerjap beberapa kali. Ekspresinya saat itu terbilang imut. Antara bingung dan heran. Seunghyun bahkan sampai menepuk dahinya melihat tingkah girly Jaejoong. "Hentikan tingkah girlymu itu. Kau mau ketahuan apa?" Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya sekilas sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari kursi _make-up_. Dirapikannya sedikit kostum yang saat ini ia kenakan. Untunglah hari ini kostumnya tidak begitu rumit. Hanya celana jeans yang tidak terlalu ketat serta kaus _turtle neck_ putih yang dibalut mantel hitam hingga mencapai lutut. Ya, Jaejoong memang sengaja ingin memberikan kesan _manly_ untuk pertunjukannya hari ini. Mengingat lagu yang akan ia bawakan nanti memang memposisikannya sebagai pria.

Sebuah tangan mendarat dibahu Jaejoong saat ia hendak memutar _handle_ pintu. Refleks, Jaejoong pun langsung berbalik dan mendapati Seunghyun yang tengah menatapnya intens. Meski ekspresi yang ditunjukkan pria itu tetap datar, namun Jaejoong dapat menangkap sedikit kekhawatiran yang terpancar dari mata sipit itu. "Hati-hati. Jangan sampai lupa lirik."

Senyum lebar pun seketika mengembang diwajah Jaejoong. Namun secepat senyum itu datang, secepat itu pula senyuman itu pergi. Jaejoong menyeringai, sinar matanya tampak memancarkan kelicikan yang nampaknya ia wariskan dari sang ibu. "Tidak akan. Kau tenang saja, hyung." Balasnya dengan suara khas Hero.

Ketimbang jadi penyanyi kurasa dia lebih cocok kalau jadi aktor/aktris. Pengaruh Heechul noona benar-benar kental dalam diri anak itu, gumam Seunghyun dalam hati seraya mematikan rokoknya dan membuang puntung rokok itu ke tong sampah terdekat. Sudah cukup waktu bersantainya. Kini, saatnya ia bertugas untuk menjaga dan mengawasi Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hoo, ini dia sang Hero yang tengah jadi buah bibir. Atau... Heroine?" Suara berat yang datang dari arah belakang sontak membuat Jaejoong memutar badannya. Hampir saja ia lupa caranya bernapas kala sepasang mata musang itu menatapnya intens.

Yunho...

Padahal baru tiga hari ia tak bertemu pemuda itu, tapi kenapa wujudnya berubah semakin tampan! Tubuh tegapnya yang terbalut kemeja hitam dengan stelan jas abu-abu gelap serta dasi yang senada kian menambah pesona yang ia miliki. Kalau saja ia tak ingat posisinya sedang menjadi Hero, pasti Jaejoong akan langsung memeluk Yunho dan menci— GAH! Apa yang ia pikirkan! Kenapa sekarang ia jadi mesum begini?!

Masih mempertahankan senyum charmingnya, Yunho pun kembali berbicara. "Aku selalu mendengar lagumu. Perkenalkan, aku U-Know Yunho dari DBSK. Kudengar kau memprioritaskan studimu? Hmm, kau anak SMP ya? Tinggimu— sekitar 168 cm?" cerocos Yunho panjang lebar sambil menjabat tangan Jaejoong. Dan efeknya? Jangan tanya, wajah Jaejoong kini sudah merah padam. Bahkan kalau bisa mungkin ubun-ubunnya sudah berasap saking panas tubuhnya yang terlampau tinggi. Namun untungnya ia masih cukup sadar ketika tangan Yunho bergerak kedaerah terlarang yang ada pada tubuhnya.

DEP!

"Barusan... kau berniat menyentuh dadaku?" tanya Jaejoong dengan mata bulat besarnya yang kini menyipit waspada. Sebelah tangannya menepis tangan Yunho yang bermaksud menyentuh dadanya. Sedang yang ditanya hanya menampilkan cengiran tanpa dosa.

"Ketahuan ya?" Gumam Yunho yang membuat alis Jaejoong berkedut. "Kalau lelaki pasti tak akan keberatan jika disentuh."

"Bagaimana kalau perempuan? Itu namanya pelecehan!"

"Aku tidak akan sejauh itu. Hanya ingin melihat reaksimu saja..." balas Yunho santai. Jaejoong baru saja akan membalas Yunho lagi ketika gendang telinganya menangkap suara bisik-bisik yang tak mengenakkan.

"Oh, jadi itu ya? Hero Jaejoong yang tengah jadi sorotan publik itu."

"Wajahnya terlalu cantik. Aku yakin dia pasti oplas!"

"Huh, apanya yang suara ajaib. Paling-paling dia payah kalau _live_!"

"Benar, cuma menang sensasi saja sudah belagu."

Jantung Jaejoong bagai ditusuk panah secara bertubi-tubi. Rasanya sakit, sangat sakit. Hatinya seakan mencelos begitu mendengar komentar-komentar pedas yang dilontarkan para artis lainnya. Jaejoong menunduk. Tanpa sadar kedua bola mata indahnya mulai berair. Eomma, bagaimana ini... Joongie takut. Di saat Jaejoong mulai putus asa, dua buah tangan besar menangkup masing-masing telinganya dari belakang.

"Dengar sesuatu?" Jaejoong kontan mendongak karena kaget. Ditolehkan wajahnya ke arah samping untuk menatap Yunho. Wajah pemuda itu begitu dekat. Hanya beberapa senti lagi sebelum menyentuh pipi Jaejoong. "Kalau lagunya tidak bagus, tidak akan ada orang yang mau membeli CD semahal itu." Jaejoong terdiam. Otaknya seolah mencerna setiap kata yang Yunho ucapkan padanya.

"Yun, sudah waktunya kita tampil!" seru Yoochun dari jauh yang disambut Yunho dengan kata 'oke'. Di samping Yoochun, sang magnae pun tampaknya sudah siap pula untuk tampil. Keduanya mengenakan kostum yang sama seperti Yunho.

"Nah, sampai nanti." Ucap Yunho sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Jaejoong yang masih terpaku hanya bisa memandang punggung tegap itu yang perlahan menjauh. Samar-samar, ia bisa mendengar percakapan kedua _member_ DBSK yang lain sebelum mereka memasuki panggung.

"Kau berbicara dengan siapa hyung?"

"Oh, itu. Dia Hero Jaejoong."

"Hah? Hero?! Yang sekarang lagi populer itu?"

Kenapa... dia melindungi Hero? Waktu bersama Hyunjoong pun dia juga melindungiku. Padahal ini pertama kalinya dia bertemu Hero, tapi kenapa dia begitu baik?

Musik mulai dimainkan. Napas Jaejoong seolah tercekat begitu melihat penampilan _live_ Yunho. Saat ini DBSK sedang membawakan lagu _'wrong number'_. Dan Jaejoong terpaksa harus menyumpal mulutnya sendiri jika tidak ingin lengkingan suaranya menggema dan menyita perhatian para kru dan artis lain. Kyaaa! Yunho yang sedang _live_ seksi abiiis! Teriak Jaejoong dalam hati layaknya para _fansgirl_ lain yang mungkin akan bereaksi sama jika berada diposisinya.

Usai DBSK _perform_, kini giliran Herolah yang tampil. Beberapa artis tampak memberi selamat pada _boyband_ pimpinan Yunho itu ketika mereka tiba di belakang panggung. "Giliranmu." Ujar Yunho yang ditanggapi Jaejoong dengan senyuman.

"Aku juga, tiap hari memutar CD **oppa**."

'Cewek?' Gumam Yunho dalam hati.

"Habis aku ini fansnya **hyung** sih."

'Yang mana nih?' Batin Yunho dibuat bingung dengan perkataan Jaejoong.

Kini Jaejoong sudah berdiri di atas panggung. Ia memandang ke depan dengan penuh tekad.

Hari ini saja, aku akan menjadi lelaki. Aku tak akan kalah dari Yunho!

"Ya, tolong bernyanyi dengan mulus dari awal sampai akhir."

Jaejoong menggenggam _mic_-nya seraya mengambil napas. Kedua matanya perlahan mulai terpejam untuk menghayati alunan musik yang dimainkan. _'Just another girl'_, adalah lagu yang akan ia nyanyikan hari ini. Dan... di panggung yang sama dengan Yunho.

Jatuh cintalah padaku...

Kalian semua.

_You're just another girl_

_Nareul gajigo man noneun neo_

_You're just another girl_

_Nareul apeuge hajima_

"Hebat, suaranya menggema!"

"Suara ajaib ya. Telinga jadi ingin mendengar."

"Beda sekali dengan di CD ya, lebih kuat!"

"Jarang ada penyanyi yang _live_-nya lebih bagus dibanding rekamannya."

Pujian itu terus mengalir bagai air terjun. Deras dan bergairah. Bahkan para artis yang sebelumnya sempat meremehkan kemampuan Jaejoong pun dibuat bungkam seribu kata. Mereka tidak menyangka jika_ rookie_ fenomenal itu memiliki bakat yang luar biasa. Lebih dari apa yang mereka bayangkan selama ini. Yah, nampaknya setelah kejadian ini mereka harus berpikir ulang jika ingin menghina seorang Hero Jaejoong.

Ekspresi keterkejutan serta kagum pun tak dapat lagi Yunho sembunyikan. Bahkan semburat merah tipis sempat menghiasi wajahnya saat mendengar suara ajaib Jaejoong. Inikah... kemampuan sesungguhnya dari seorang Hero? Benar-benar hebat, ia jadi makin bersemangat untuk berkarir di dunia musik.

Sementara di atas panggung, Jaejoong tampak menikmati tiap lirik yang ia bawakan. Ketakutan serta rasa gugup yang sempat menghinggapinya kini menguap sudah. Karena yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah kebahagiaan saat ia bernyanyi. Ya, ia hampir melupakan hal itu. Hal utama yang membawanya sampai sejauh ini.

Aku suka bernyanyi, aku ingin terus bernyanyi.

Bagaimanapun penampilanku, di dunia ini hanya ada satu aku.

Satu-satunya suara, wajah, tangan, kaki dan hati—

yang hanya milikku.

"Hebat, suara ajaib! Aku jadi ngefans saat dengar langsung. Cepat keluarkan album ya, juga gelar _show_." Celoteh Yunho panjang lebar begitu Jaejoong tiba di belakang panggung. Jaejoong yang mendengar pujian Yunho hanya tersenyum canggung dan sedikit tersipu. Namun kalimat Yunho yang selanjutnya langsung membuat senyum diwajah cantik itu lenyap.

"Kalau kau perempuan, bakal luar biasa. Aku suka anak yang cocok tampil kasual sih. Rambut pendek _blonde_-mu juga oke."

Tunggu! Jadi, Yunho suka yang begini? Kalau begitu...

Air muka Jaejoong tiba-tiba memucat drastis.

Dia tidak menyukai Kim Jaejoong sebagai pelajar SMA donk?!

Entah kenapa rasanya kepala Jaejoong bagai dihantam bola besi seberat 1 ton. Tubuh dan pikirannya terlalu lelah. Pernyataan Yunho barusan seolah menohoknya dengan sangat telak.

'Hiks, bahkan Yunho pun lebih menyukai Hero~'

Kalau kubilang begitu dia akan bilang jenis kelaminnya tidak ya? Penasaran, penasaran, gumam Yunho dalam hati sambil tersenyum jahil.

**TBC**

**Special Thanks To:**

**|Guest|danactebh|leeChunnie|ajid yunjae|Jaylyn Rui|Aswshn|yoon HyunWoon|azahra88|nunoel31|ShinJiWoo920202|akiramia44|dirakyu|Rly C Jaekyu|**

**Terima kasih telah membaca, review? :3**


End file.
